deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoroark
Zoroark is a Generation V Pokémon that is known for being an Illusionist, copying the last spot in the Trainer's party. It is a Dark-Type Pokémon that evolved from Zorua. It is known as the "Illusion Fox" Pokémon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Zoroark VS Blackout (Completed) * Blake VS Zoroark (Abandoned) * Emerald vs Zoroark (Abandoned) * Zoroark VS Foxy (Completed) * Merkava X Zoroark (Completed) * Zoroark vs Renamon (Completed) * Zoroark vs Infinite '(By SSS13, completed) Battle Royales * 'Vrokorta's Season 1 Winner Battle Royale '''(Completed) '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Mystique (X-Men) Death Battle Info Background * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 178.8 lbs Type * Dark Base Stats * HP: 60 * Attack: 105 * Defense: 60 * Sp. Atk: 120 * Sp. Def: 60 * Speed: 105 * Total: 510 Moveset Notes: * Moves that reduce stats can only reduce stats by 6 stages. * Moves that increase stats can only increase stats by 6 stages. From Pre-evolution * See Zorua's Moveset. Natural/By Leveling Up * Hone Claws: (Dark-Type, Status) Sharpens its claws, increasing its Attack & Accuracy by 1 stage each (learned at Lv. 1 or 9) * Pursuit: See Zorua's Natural Moveset (learned at Lv. 1 or 5) * Scratch: See Zorua's Natural Moveset (learned at Lv. 1) * U-Turn: (Bug-Type, Physical) Switches out after attacking (learned at Lv. 1)(Pow. 70)(Acc. 100) * Leer: See Zorua's Natural Moveset (learned at Lv. 1) * Fury Swipes: See Zorua's Natural Moveset (learned at Lv. 13) * Feint Attack: See Zorua's Natural Moveset (learned at Lv. 17) * Scary Face: See Zorua's Natural Moveset (learned at Lv. 21) * Taunt: See Zorua's Natural Moveset (learned at Lv. 25) * Foul Play: See Zorua's Natural Moveset (learned at Lv. 29) * Night Slash: (Dark-Type, Physical) A slash that lands critical hits easier than normal (learned at Lv. 30)(Pow. 70)(Acc. 100) * Torment: See Zorua's Natural Moveset (learned at Lv. 34) * Agility: See Zorua's Natural Moveset (learned at Lv. 39) * Embargo: See Zorua's Natural Moveset (learned at Lv. 44) * Punishment: See Zorua's Natural Moveset (learned at Lv. 49) * Nasty Plot: See Zorua's Natural Moveset (learned at Lv. 54) * Imprison: See Zorua's Natural Moveset (learned at Lv. 1 or 59) * Night Daze: See Zorua's Natural Moveset (learned at Lv. 1 or 64) ** Can kick up a lot of smoke. ** Has a lot of range. Move Tutor TM HM * Cut: (Normal-Type, Physical) Slashes the enemy (Pow. 50)(Acc. 95) * Rock Smash: (Fighting-Type, Physical) Punches the enemy. Has a 50% chance of lowering the opponent's Defense by 1 stage (Pow. 40)(Acc. 100) Abilities, Equipment, etc. * Claws. * Very tricky. * Great at fooling large groups. * Can hide stuff in its hair...... * Great jumping skills. * Very agile. * Shape shifting powers that allows it to disguise itself as humans & Pokémon. ** It can also copy the voice of whatever it copied. * Can create illusions. * Can sense her kin in danger from miles away. * Appears to be able to swim to some degree. * Takes half the damage from Dark & Ghost type attacks. * Is immune to Psychic-Type attacks. * Deals double damage to Psychic & Ghost types. Changes From Zorua +Improves in every way. Feats * Broke out of an electrically guarded cage once determined enough. ** This was after she was weakened. *** Afterwards, she was still strong enough to break out of the plane she was in. * Dodged attacks from the legendary dogs. * Blocked a direct attack from Suicune. * Took a direct hit from Raikou. * Took a head-on charge from Entei. * Fooled the three legendary dogs with an illusion. * Defeated a couple of Scizor in one hit each. * Created an illusion so great, it made Kodai think his plans had succeeded. ** Though it was shown to have stressed the Pokemon a lot, this was still after Zoroark had been previously weakened and pushed its body to the limit. * Used Dark Pulse to negate Kodai's electric shock while being electrocuted & still after being weakened. * One shot Shuppet with Dark Pulse. Faults * Takes double damage from Fighting, Bug, & Fairy type attacks. * Deals half the damage against Fairy, Fighting, & Dark types. * Her illusions can be dispelled by attacking her. * One over exerted itself to the point of practically dying. Trivia Zorua Zorua is a Gen V, Dark-Type Pokémon known as the "Tricky Fox" Pokémon. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 2'4" * Weight: 27.6 lbs Type * Dark Base Stats * HP: 40 * Attack: 65 * Defense: 40 * Sp. Atk: 80 * Sp. Def: 40 * Speed: 65 * Total: 330 Moveset Notes: * Moves that reduce stats can only reduce stats by 6 stages. * Moves that increase stats can only increase stats by 6 stages. Natural/By Leveling Up * Leer: (Normal-Type, Status) Gives the opponent a look of intimidation, lowering their defense by 1 stage (learned at Lv. 1)(Acc. 100) * Scratch: (Normal-Type, Physical) Scratches the enemy (learned at Lv. 1)(Pow. 40)(Acc. 100) * Pursuit: (Dark-Type, Physical) Deals double damage if the enemy Pokémon is switching out (learned at Lv. 5)(Pow. 40)(Acc. 100) * Fake Tears: (Dark-Type, Status) Feigns crying to lower the opponent's Sp. Def by 2 stages (learned at Lv. 9)(Acc. 100) * Fury Swipes: (Normal-Type, Physical) Scratches the foe 2-5 times (learned at Lv. 13)(Pow. 18 per hitat 90)(Acc. 80) * Feint Attack: (Dark-Type, Physical) An attack that never misses (learned at Lv. 17)(Pow. 60)(Acc. Infinite) * Scary Face: (Normal-Type, Status) Uses a scary face to lower the foe's Speed by 2 stages (learned at Lv. 21)(Acc. 100) * Taunt: (Dark-Type, Status) Taunts the opponent into only using attacks (learned at Lv. 25)(Acc. 100) * Foul Play: (Dark-Type, Physical) Attacks with the force of the opponent (learned at Lv. 29)(Pow. 95)(Acc. 100) * Torment: (Dark-Type, Status) Keeps the foe from using the same move in a row (learned at Lv. 33)(Acc. 100) * Agility: (Psychic-Type, Status) Increases speed by 2 stages (learned at Lv. 37) * Embargo: (Dark-Type, Status) Prevents the opponent from using items (learned at Lv. 41)(Acc. 100) * Punishment: (Dark-Type, Physical) Deals more damage the more the target has increased their stats (learned at Lv.45)(Pow. 60at 200)(Acc. 100) * Nasty Plot: (Dark-Type, Status) Thinks "bad" thoughts to increase its Sp. Atk by 2 stages (learned at Lv. 49) * Imprison: (Psychic-Type, Status) Prevents the foe from using moves the user already knows (learned at Lv. 53) ** Affects all opposing foes. * Night Daze: (Dark-Type, Special) Emits a pitch-black shock wave. Has a 40% chance to lower the target's Accuracy by 1 stage (learned at Lv. 57)(Pow. 85)(Acc. 95) Move Tutor TM HM * Cut: (Normal-Type, Physical) Slashes the enemy (Pow. 50)(Acc. 95) Abilities, Equipment, etc. * Shape shifting powers that allows it to disguise itself as humans & Pokémon * Is fairly intelligent * Very agile * Has telepathy * Quite brave Feats * Created an entire grass field with its illusion. Faults * Takes double damage from Fighting, Bug, & Fairy type attacks. * Deals half the damage against Fairy, Fighting, & Dark type attacks. * When disguised as a human, its tail is visible. ** Touching its tail reverts it back into Zorua. * It can assume the form of other Pokemon, but it doesn't gain their moves or stats. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Dark-Type Pokemon Category:Darkness Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Pokemon characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Unova Pokemon Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Neutral Combatants